1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rescue devices and more particularly pertains to a new hydraulic device for automobile accidents for quickly freeing individuals trapped in a vehicle as a result of an accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rescue devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, rescue devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art rescue devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,462 to Pijanowski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,761 to Sullivan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,937 to Chung; U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,898 to Hsu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,864 to Peruzzi; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,764 to Davis.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hydraulic device for automobile accidents. The inventive device includes a hydraulic member comprised of a plurality of telescoping cylinders. The cylinders include a base cylinder, a top cylinder, and a pair of intermediate cylinders therebetween. The base cylinder has a pair of diametrically opposed handles secured thereto. The base cylinder has a hydraulic line connector extending outwardly thereof for coupling with a hydraulic line. The base cylinder has a level indicator disposed thereon corresponding with the hydraulic line connector for measuring input of hydraulic power therein. The base cylinder has an externally threaded extension extending downwardly form a lower end thereof. The top cylinder has an externally threaded extension extending upwardly from an upper end thereof. A foot is provided that is comprised of a generally rectangular plate. The plate has an internally threaded cylindrical collar secured to an upper surface thereof. The cylindrical collar mates with the extension of the base cylinder. A lifting bracket is adapted for securement to the top cylinder. The lifting bracket has a cylindrical collar secured to a lower surface thereof for mating with the extension of the top cylinder. A locking collar engages the extension of the top cylinder over the cylindrical collar of the lifting bracket.
In these respects, the hydraulic device for automobile accidents according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly freeing individuals trapped in a vehicle as a result of an accident.